water color
by kuro no kokoro
Summary: first love is like water color, no matter how much you use water to dilute the color it will leave a stain. ColonneloxOCxReborn, hint of ColoxLal and eventual RebornxOC


Warning: high school fic, AU, OOC, ReborexOCxColonnello :D.

--------------------------------------

Reborn and Colonnello is very close to each other. They were childhood friend and now they're in freshmen year in high school.

"Well Colonnello I'd never knew you'd make it to this high school" Reborn said to Colonnello musingly. Of course Reborn knows that Colonnello study his ass off just to enter into this high school because he likes a girl in this high school.

"Shut up!" Colonnello reply back grumpily.

As they were arguing with each other, there was a commotion going on.

"Let me at him damn it! That teacher deserves to be hit at the face!" An angry girl with black shoulder length hair shouts while the other girl is restraining her.

"I'm very sorry Verde sensei" A girl with short black messy hair said to the teacher while restraining the angry girl.

"It's okay. Since you're my favorite student, I'll let this slide and please keep Lal in line for me. I know what I have said might be offensive" With that the green hair man with the name of Verde wipe his bloody nose and walks away.

"Lal…I don't know what to do with you. If you punched random teacher you'll get expel!" The black messy hair said to Lal.

"I don't care! I think he deserve it after what he did to Luce sensei! He made her quite the job on purpose! Don't you understand, Yukino?" Lal argue then walks away.

Colonnello stare at the scene. She's there, the girl that he likes. Lal.

Reborn just look back and forward between the three, his idiotic friend, Colonnello, the hot head girl that his friend seems to like, Lal and the peace maker, (which he assume) Yukino.

Yukino make a trouble face and jocks after where Lal went.

-----------------------------------------

"Keep running round the track! 5 more minutes before you can stop!" Lal shouts at the guys who are doing P.E and currently running laps for warm up. Lal is there to supervise (torture) the 1st year student.

Colonnello felt a bit regret for liking her but he just like the way she is. Determine. So he kept on running.

Reborn, who is looking at Colonnello and Lal from the art room window, thinking how they're going to work out? Colonnello is an idiot and Lal…it's just her temper that pushing all the guys away. He sigh. Colonnello's going to be her punching bag when they're together….IF they're together.

"Reborn kun?" Reborn turn to the source of the voice, Yukino.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem to be deep in thoughts just now"

"No I'm fine Yukino san. Its just that…" Maybe I can ask her about Lal… "My idiotic friend seems to like Lal san…and since I don't like seeing my friend doing his idiotic way of…trying to get her. Do you have any suggestion?" Reborn said bluntly.

Yukino seems hesitate then scratch her head. "U-um I wasn't preparing for that b-but its Colonnello kun that likes Lal san right? U-umm Lal san is very hard to understand" Then she went quite while looking at her own art work.

"How do I put it…knowing Lal san is probably like using water color" She said as she paint a color red on her paper.

"It might look bold and strong when you first look at it but if you put water on it" Then she wash her paint brush with water then apply it over the red.

"You can see the particle of the becomes dilute and weak….which is what Lal san doesn't like to be" She said then looks outside.

"…So you're saying that….if my idiot friend wanted to be with Lal…he have to become water?" Reborn asks.

Yukino turns back to face Reborn. "Pretty much…but…"

"But?"

"You can never get rid of the color no matter how much of the water you apply. The color stains on the paper. You got what I mean right?" She said to him.

Reborn looks down at her paper. There was a faint color of red in the back ground, a very faint one.

"I think I get what you mean"

Talking to her is so interesting, Reborn thought.

------------------------------

"You seem to be close to Yukino"

"You seem to be closer to Lal" Reborn comment back while they walking back home.

"…You know their personality is completely different I don't understand how they're friends" Colonnelo blurt out.

"….Yukino is like water" Reborn said quietly.

"water?"

"Like that flowing river" Reborn said ponitng at the small river.

"And Lal is like a rock in the river" He continue.

"…Dude that does not make any sense"

"The water is flowing gently and the rock doesn't move" Reborn try again.

"….."

"Yukino is protecting Lal"

------------------------------------------

5 month have pass, Colonnello become friends with Yukino also just to get closer to Lal. Reborn who seem like becomes more and more protective of Yukino, becomes friends with Lal also.

"Colonnello you freaking idiot! That's not how you do that math problem" Lal said smacking in his blonde head.

"Oww!" Colonnello then sigh. 'When is Lal going to accept him? Like…like how Yukino accepting Reborn….speaking of them they go quite well together' Colonnello thought to himself.

Yukino is drawing quietly while Reborn will look over her work from his homework now and then. They look so…peaceful.

Yukino is quite cute with her black messy hair. He also likes it when she's drawing, she's so concentrating that you could peck her on the cheek and she won't notice.

"Shit" Colonnello cuss.

--------------------------------------

-A year later-

That day the weather was nice. It was almost perfect except it's a little hot from the summer since it the starts of the year. The bird was chirping happily and it's only after the school.

"Lal, I like you"

Lal stare at him. Speechless. Shocking.

"I…like you" Colonnello tried again.

Then she decides to slaps him and run away.

He stumbles down to the ground because of the slapping impact.

--------------------------

The slapping sound was heard.

"What was that?" Yukino blurt out.

She saw Colonnello sat silently on the ground near the school entrant (good thing it was quite late and not many student hand around the school)cand his face was facing on the ground also.

Because of Yukino's good nature she ran towards Colonnello asking him what happen leaving.

Colonnello face upwards to yukino's. Tears were running down his face and one side of his cheeks was red, imprint of a hand.

Yukino covers Colonnello's face with her handkerchief, she use her hand to push it against his eyes. "It's okay, you can cry" Her voice was shaken.

Colonnello put his hand over her hand.

"Lal…she…"

"I know…"

Colonnello then choke on his words.

------------------------------------

The next day they act like nothing happen. There was some change though. Colonnello and Lal seem to ignore each other.

"What happen between you and Lal?" Reborn ask Colonnello while they're at their lockers.

Colonnello seems to tense.

"She rejects me. She slaps then she ran away. Did I mention she rejected me? She could have said it but no. She just has to slap me the-"Colonnello" Reborn cut in.

Colonnello turns his head to face Reborn. Then he feels something wet on his face.

"Its okay" Reborn didn't know it was touchy subject for him.

---------------------------------------

A week later Lal acted like herself. Yukino look very tired.

"Yukino san, you look tired" Reborn comment on her.

Yukino nod and continue to chew on her food.

"Reborn can you wake me up when the school bell rang?"

"Yeah"

3 minute late he found that she's already at sleep, she curls herself into a ball and makes her hands looks like she is hugging something invisible. Reborn lay down besides her just looking at her sleeping.

'cute…'

----------------

Reborn looks at his watch. 10 minutes before the class starts.

"Yukino wake up" Reborn said softly while tapping on her shoulder.

"hmm…."

Reborn stare and stare some more at her sleeping figure.

"If you don't wake up…I'll kiss you" Reborn then places his hand on her cheek.

He just heard her lightly snore.

He moves his face closer to her face then he lightly pecks her on the lips.

He quickly pull back to see her reaction. She slowly opens her eyes in daze.

Then she became alert.

"R-Reborn?"

"Let's go, the bell's going to rang in 3 minutes"

--------------------

-winter-

"Let's go somewhere during the Christmas Eve" Colonnello blurt out.

Yukino blushes then fidget. "I er….going somewhere with Reborn kun"

"Maybe..umm you could go somewhere with Lal san?"

Colonnello look at the floor.

"I guess"

Then the astmosphere filled with awkward silence.

"Yukino….can I say something?"

"yes?"

"I….I think…you're very c-" Hey Yukino, Verde sensei is looking for you" Reborn appear out of nowhere.

"Hm- Oh really?" Then she dash out of the room, leaving Colonnello with Reborn.

"Hey"

"What is it kora?"

"I like her"

"I know"

"Then don't act like that"

"Like what?" Colonnello said guiltily.

"Like you're in love with her"

"You could have any girl" The blond states.

"I know but I want her and not other girl. I'm serious this time" With that Reborn leave Colonnello with his unsorted feelings.

-------------------------------

It was after Christmas eve. Colonnello was nervous; just by looking at Yukino with Reborn it make him feel even sicker.

"Aren't you afraid that Reborn going to leave you for another girl?" Colonnello asks her in serious tone of voice.

Yukino was tense by the question but then relax.

"No since Reborn kun said that he's serious. I'll believe him and take the risk to trust him. That's what the relationship is about? Right?" Then she smile gently.

Right then Colonnello felt very jealous of Reborn.

-----------------------------

-----------------------

-------------

No matter how many years pass by. Colonnello will always remember her short messy hair, her smiles and the smell of her handkerchief (he still have it).

After she graduated from the school with Lal, he found himself thinking about her instead of Lal. Reborn would talk about her but not for long (he knows that the more he talk about her in front of Colonnello, the more Colonnello will get depress)

He didn't see her for one year.

He misses her.

"Colonnello kun?"

Colonnello turn back to the source of the voice.

Yukino stood there with Lal who is in her army-soldier uniform. Reborn stand behind Colonnello to sees his reaction.

"…You guys looks great" He comment.

Colonnello's first love was like water color. No matter how much you use the water to dilute the color, it will leave a stain.

….and Reborn is a lucky bastard.

======================X===============================X author's corner X====

Yes I know this story doesn't make sense but I just want to write/type a story about 1st love or some shit like that and yes I'm being a bitch because I haven't update the story D: I'm so sorry but school is being a bitch to me D::: it's killing me I think I have at least 3 projects in 2 week and its all due on the same date (-_-) everything I do this year will be sent off to UK for the MYP moderators to checks if our teacher is marking properly. You know what I fail math test so bad D: but the good thing is….well…its only first quarter and hopefully I'll get my marks up. I hate math, it seems like math is the only subject that I fail even though I studied for it (pressured!). Aside from that…since I didn't update my other KHR story (*at the restaurant*)….I felt bad so that's why I typed this story. So in a few weeks time I'll update the story. I'd promise…but I don't want to make any promises that I'll re edit the old chapters (too lazy)

I don't know why but I really, REALLY like Reborn in his adult form *drool* he's so hot! OMG I watch the anime KHR on the Arcobaleno trial, I was like 'OMG more hints on R27!' I mean seriously! XD I'm also glad that there's more R27 on fanfic :3 I', so happy. It makes my day batter and put me into good moods XD. However it so hard to find R27 doujinshi D: why!? But oh well (-3-) can't have everything.

Thank you for everyone who have support me. Review if you like it, flame if you hate it.


End file.
